Daughter of the Moon
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: When Buffy Died She was sent to Artemis the goddes of the moon who watches over all slayers, They fell in love. So when Willow brought Buffy back they had no way of knowing what was going to happen. Buffy/Artemis Greek God Buffy/Willow, others.
1. Chapter 1

Story came from the me reading the precy jackson series. Then i read a story about Buffy and Artemis the goddess of the moon falling in love. So this is where this story has come from.

My Oc character that is the daughter is can be found on my at the bottom.

This will be a buffy/mythology/crossover type of story so please don't kill me.

I don't own buffy nor do i make any money from this.

NOTE: For those asking about how buffy and Arty go together just send me a note and will show the story i read that put them together. So please stop asking me about how i put them together. Also Tara is still alive

**By - WDG**

**Title - Daughter of the Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Buffy stared down at the baby girl in her arms, it was so strange to think that this beautiful creature came from her. She smiled as she held the baby in her arms, thinking of all that has happened since she had come back from the dead, upon returning she had been all moody for a while because she couldn't be with Artemis anymore but she got over it after a while, she saved a bunch of girls that where slayers in the making, made up with Faith, got her friend Willow back from the dark side with the help of Tara, and on the good side,She even closed the hellmouth in sunnydale forever.

Now she was in Australia the newest base for whole family. Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander,Tara, Faith, and the slayers in training. It wasn't too long after having come to this place she noticed her period hadn't come it wasn't nothing unusual or so she had thought at the time, after all as a slayer she fought a lot so missing one period wasn't bad, but when she missed two more she finally got the test and check and yep it seemed as if the goddess of the moon had gave her a parting gift.

A baby grew inside of her as the base was setup, a two story boarding school, with a big wall surrounding it to keep preying eyes out. The School had rooms for the many girls four beds per room two sets of bunk beds, which meant four girls per room. With two closets to split between two girls each and a bathroom.

The shower room is shared though between all girls in the school picture a big gym with a bunch of showers, and a locker side for clothes and etc. All the regular stuff is still taught at the school along with slayer and magical stuff. Around back is a two story house for Buffy, Willow, Tara, Giles, Dawn, Faith, and Xander. Plus a new baby room added for Buffy's new daughter. It was a light blue color with white clouds and a forest setting.

Looking down at her baby Buffy grinned "Soon little one we will be home my little Faolan soon". Buffy moved the baby into a nursing position once she felt that her little girl was hungry. It was at this moment Willow came in only to freeze and back into the door hitting her head "ouch", Buffy looked up at the sound and smiled "is it time Wills can me and Luca go now".

Willow rubbed her sore head and nodded to Buffy's question "yeah everything is ready to umm go i mean we can wait longer if your busy feeding the little tyke or something" Willow went of into one of her many rants. Buffy smiled and waited for the baby to stop feeding before closing her shirt and saying "Okay Wills lets go home"

With that two women and baby left the hospital and went to the car and went home.

**End.**

**

* * *

**

Also i just noitced no bio for little Faolan Hael Summers so now there is one...here at the bottom.

Name: - Faolan Hael Summers

Age: - Will be 16 in next chapter. *Yes i know big time skip but hey its my story*

Sex: - Female

Body Build: - Dirty blond hair with hints of silver and white in it, it reaches down to her shoulders, she keeps it up in a pony tail, her bangs tend to fall into her face if she doesn't brush them aside. Her eyes a strange mixture of watery blue that fade into a forest green near the middle of the pupil. She stands at 5' ft 9", she weighs about 115lbs.

Her body is built like a runner, with whipcord like muscles, a toned abdominal section and backside. Her arms and legs are the same built to hide the power that have with in them.

Characteristics: - Faolan is a very talented girl she can read, write and speak Greek. She can think on the fly when in a battle, she loves chess, and to read books. She takes advance classes in high school and fights her dyslexia. She can be a little hard headed and dense though when it comes to things that she doesn't quite get or girls for that matter even though she is one.

Her home is filled with stray animals that she has found and she takes care of them. She has an after school job running packages to people. She also has an overly strong dislike of the people her mom tries to date.

Faolan likes wearing black ninja sandals that have metal on the bottom of them, baggy tan cargo shorts that reach her knees and hang low on her hips, an home made utility belt, a black wrist watch on her right arm thats turned inwards, plan white cotton shirts with a blue vest thrown on over it. The vest has a silver moon etched into it with silver Greek letters on it as well. But this is only one of her many clothing outfits, she just really likes anything baggy and comforting on her slim frame.

Around her neck is a small chain neckless with four feathers in it in the colors red, blue, gold, and silver. On her face she wears a pair of silver wired framed glasses, and her right ear is pierced with a cross hanging from it.

She is Buff Summers and The Goddess Artemis Daughter, which means she is a demigod with slayer powers as well. I got this character form reading the precy jackson series and reading a story on a diff site about artemis and buffy hooking up as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Same stuff as before, and i know this update has been put off for a while but i have been busy with other stories sorry.

NOTE: For those asking about how buffy and Arty go together just send me a note and will show the story i read that put them together. So please stop asking me about how i put them together. Also Tara is still alive

**By - WDG**

**Title - Daughter of the Moon**

**Chapter 2  
**

**

* * *

**

The room was filled with all kinds of books scattered about the room and filling up most of the shelves and the far corner of the right wall, the door leading to a bathroom was on the right as well near the open area where a desk sat that had more books piled upon it along with a small lap top and many writing tools, the left had only had one door as well leading into a closet that also had several boxes along the bottom filled up with old junk, worn comics, and a few action figures missing quite a few parts.

A pair of shoes lay scattered on the floor near a door near the front of the room that lead out to a long hallway, the carpet was a light green color almost like grass, some clothes lay scattered about as well, a tv in the front corner of the room sat with a stand built around it to house games, some dvds, and a few other nick nacks. Five bean bag chairs in front of said tv where used a lot on long nights, colored in dark blues and greens. The walls of the room, although faded and some parts looking new still had the paint scheme of a forest and a sky. Countless posters of some cool game littered the walls, some where even of women sports players, and other of animals. Speaking of animals several lay sleeping in the room, four or five dogs lay near a bed in the center of the room pressed up against the back wall near and open window where a cool breeze blew through.

Cats lay perched upon chairs and small stacks of books, some ferrets where curled up under some of the clothes scatter around the floor or laying in the beanbag chairs, upon the pure white bed lay two more creatures one was all white as well, it was a lone rabbit curled beside a long leg sticking out from under the white mess of sheets and bed spread. An Owl sat perched on the window seal snore softly under the morning light giving off soft hoots here and there.

A backpack hung from the door that lead out into the hall way along with several stickers stuck on the door about rights to animals, gay pride, and some band groups. Buffy stood at said door and was leaning on the frame watching her daughter sleep. She had a phone held to her ear and listened to Giles babble on about some meeting between slayers tonight and finally she said "Okay Giles i hear ya big meeting i wouldn't miss it for the world, now i am going to work my way through the zoo my daughter calls a room and try to wake the lazy creature up for her 16th birtday see ya". Putting the phone in her pocket for fear of it getting ate in her daughters room. She made her way through the room carefull note to step on a animal, she may hate some of the little critters but she couldn't say no when her daughter brought them home.

Sighing she about tripped over a dog muttering under her breath Buffy reached the bed and smiled at the rabbit picking it up she moved it up to a pillow out of her daughters way encase she jumped up to quick when Buffy awoke her. Quirking an eyebrow at the tan leg stick out of the bed and the one arm hanging off the side. Pulling the covers and sheets back she blinked at her daughters head stuck under the pillow before giggling slight noticing her snoopy boxers with her miss matched scoob doo tee shirt. Clearing her throat she leaned over and gently pulled her daughters head from under the pillow and then gently rolled her over. Almost laughing again at her daughter whose other arm held tight to a stuffed penguin, that her daughter had named Monique, MoMo for short.

Shaking her head Buffy reached down and stole said stuffed toy and placed it beside the rabbit, lifting her daughter shirt to expose her cute belly button she grinned evily and then leaned over and began to tickle her daughter mercilessly. Her daughter woke with a scream of glee and started to shuffle about on the bed to escape her mothers wrath. Once sure her daughter would remain awake and not just flop back into sleep as she normal would do if it were a school day. "Glad to see your away Faolan now why don't you get up and get dressed oh and try to find you glasses in this room of yours".

Faolan just grinned and stretched at her mom and stood up "You didn't step on anyone on your way into her did ya mom" asked the teen before frowning and looking around "also my glasses are somewhere in here where i don't know but i am sure they will pop up soon" Faolan then grinned sheepishly at her mom. Buffy sighed "No i didn't step on one of your critters" said Buffy before reaching out and rubbing Faolan's head softly before saying more "Its no wonder things get lost in here, things either disappears under the bed, get eaten by who knows what type of animal, or you books and clothes cover them up and they stay buried for years" Buffy finished with a smile.

Faolan just laughed "True, now why the early wake up call there's no school so whats the rush" said the teen as she sat on the bed and looked at her mom. Buffy grinned "its your birthday silly and the family is waiting down stairs for you birthday girl". Faolan grinned and jumped up "oh yeah I will get ready and be down in a sec" Faolan then jetted across the floor not touch a single animal on the way to the bathroom. Buffy stared at her daughter as she left shaking her head "Girl will forever amaze me with how she never touches a single critter" Buffy turned and left the room still mumbling to her self before heading down to what looked like a kitchen. walking over to several bowls on the floor she pushed a button and watched as the food slid from the tubs down into the trays. Once all the bowls and trays where full of the right amount of food Buffy gave a sharp whistle and quickly moved out of the way. Soon all the animals that where in her daughters room where now in a the room.

The room was made for all the animals needs had water and food, doors leading outside to the back yard which held a forest and a large open grassy yard, there where even pet beds placed around the room for them to nap in, cat scratch posts where all around the room as well, and many places for all of the other animals to play, and there was toys and old shoes to chew and play with. Once all the animals where in the room she walked off and let them be, after all the animals pretty much only wanted to be around her daughter so they stayed where ever the food and play things where until she got home or came and got them.

* * *

Back upstairs Faolan was already out of the shower and was wearing a pair of tan shorts, a white shirt with all kinds of paw prints on it in different colors, her signature blue vest with greek writing on it with a moon in silver. She was just finishing put her hair up in its pony tail when she noticed it was longer then normal, shrugging she went about looking for her glasses and finally found them under a book on her desk putting them on she grabbed her wallet and stuffed in to her back right pocket on her shorts. Picking up all of her dirty clothes she tossed them into a hamper and halfway made her bed before placing Monique on top of the pillows and kissing her goodbye. Grabbing her geta she slipped them on and and headed down the hallway to make her way down stairs.

Once she reached the bottom she walked passed many doors and stopped bye the animal station as she liked to call it and petted some animals and etc before telling them to have a nice day and to behave. Walking out she made her way towards the kitchen, once in she flopped down onto a stool with out a sound and looked around smiling at the people in the room before grabbing a juice of the table. The sun was shining into the room making her neckless with its four feathers sparkle and her one earring shine. Clearing her throat she looked at everyone as they jumped.

Dawn being the one nearest to here bopped her upside the head before grinning and pulling her into a hug "Holy Cow Faolan, make a sound, or something stop doing that hole creepy not make a sound stuff when you walk its going to give me a heart attack one of these days ya know". The other women in the house laughed and reached over to kiss and hug the birthday girl. After breakfast was made they all sat down at the table and began to eat on it while having a discussion on plan for the day.

They all deiced to go out and have Faolan's party latter that day. Giving everyone some time to spend out today in the town before they headed back to celebrate the party. Willow and Tara went out to the grocery store and got the stuff to make snacks for the party, Dawn headed out to get birthday streamers and cups and etc, Xander and Anya went out to get all the presents that everyone had wrote down on a list, Giles stayed at the house to keep an eye on the animals and the other slayers around the compound near the house, Faith and Buffy took Faolan out on the town with them.

* * *

With Faolan, Buffy, and Faith.

Buffy and Faith had taken Faolan to get her hair trimmed at a hair salon, sitting in the chair Faolan told the hairdresser what she wanted done to her hair "Now I have thought about it and I would like it chopped to about shoulder length and thinned out also my bangs i wanted trimmed but in a choppy way okay" the hairdresser nodded at Faolan and got to work. Faith and Buffy looked at each other and smiled "She sure knows what she wants doesn't she B." said Faith as she sat in one of the many other chairs in the store. Buffy just nodded her head and sat down as well thinking about her daughter's looks, she looked like Buffy true but if you looked at her closely and knew who her other parent was you could easily connect the dots as to who child she was.

Smiling a sad smile she knew things where gonna start getting bad soon because of the mist fading from around her daughters eyes she could see with each passing day the traits of Artemis coming out in the girl. Her eyes where the first to show signs of the Moon goddess in her with Faolan's water blue and forest eyes, then her hair gaining its hints of white and silver in it making her hair seem to glow, also the animals good grief the animals her daughter brought home, and the newest one the call of the forest, the wild, the hunt, it had many names but it was calling to her daughter every full moon and now almost ever time she neared some mystical she could see her daughter stop and do a dubble take almost like she saw it but didn't want to believe it.

Buffy New things where fast changing and she just wished she could turn the hands of time back. To bad she couldn't.

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
